The present invention relates to the presentation of broadcast information and related event scheduling information for a multiple channel television broadcast system. Specifically, the present invention relates to the presentation of an on-screen calendar-based graphic user interface for scheduling and reviewing broadcast events.
Television broadcasting technology has improved tremendously since its inception. Today, television signals are broadcasted on the airwaves, through cables, and via satellite. The number of stations accessible today has increased to hundreds of stations. To select a program to view, many viewers simply xe2x80x9cchannel surfxe2x80x9d until they find a channel that has a desirable program. Channel surfing refers to the process of using the channel xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92xe2x80x9d key to sequentially view each channel. Although some viewers find channel surfing among hundreds of stations enjoyable, most viewers prefer a more direct method for selecting a program to view.
Some prior art television channel selection guides provide a television channel selection guide which displays a listing of the channels typically in numeric order and the titles of the programs broadcasted or to be broadcasted on the channels. The viewer or user of the system may then select the channel by entering in the channel number or selecting a program. The system responds by removing the guide displayed and tuning to the station selected and displaying the broadcast signals of the station.
In the current generation of broadcasting system technology, a viewer is provided with many options regarding programs that are available for broadcast. These options include, but are not limited to, channel surfing among program descriptions while watching a particular program on one channel. This option is typically accessed through a graphical user interface presented in one of two formats. In one format, the graphical user interface is a transparent electronic program guide that is superimposed over a broadcasted program. In a second format, the graphical user interface is an electronic program guide that is displayed along with a broadcasted program where the broadcasted program is displayed as reduced in size so that no portion of the electronic program guide covers the program. Both of these graphical user interfaces allow the user to watch one program while accessing program information for a number of other programs that are available for broadcast.
Furthermore, while having many options regarding broadcast programming, current broadcasting system technology provides the user with integrated broadcast receivers having improved capability in the areas of timer-based automatic tuning and recording, program reminders, and purchase of pay-per-view broadcast events. However, with the aggregation of numerous varieties of programming content and the addition of Internet receivers and recording devices to audio/visual receiver systems, the scheduling of broadcast activities has become difficult to accurately present and track. Therefore, as the number of viewer options increases, so to does the need for a user-friendly system interface that accommodates all users by allowing for scheduled programming information to be presented in a format that is easy-to-read and understand. Thus, while prior art planners provide scheduled broadcast activity and selected pay-per-view purchases in a text list combined on one screen, it would be advantageous to have a broadcast activity planner that allows the user to seamlessly view and edit all broadcast-related activity and move between program guide and planner screens.
A method and apparatus for providing a calendar-based on-screen planner for broadcast events along with an electronic program guide are provided. According to one aspect of the invention, at least one electronic program guide is generated and displayed representing programming on a number of channels. A first on-screen planner, or television (TV) planner, is generated comprising at least one monthly calendar view. Previous months, the current month, and future months may be selected using the TV planner. The TV planner, which may be accessed from the electronic program guide, provides for a review of selected broadcast activity for a number of days of a selected month. The selected broadcast activity is selected from a group comprising broadcasts selected for automatic tuning, broadcasts selected for recording, and pay-per-view broadcasts selected for purchase. A second on-screen planner, or daily view TV planner, is generated comprising at least one daily calendar view. The daily view TV planner, which may be accessed from the TV planner, provides for review and editing of the selected broadcast activity for at least one selected day of the selected month. The daily view TV planner comprises a chronological list of each selected broadcast activity for a selected day of a selected month; the chronological list further comprises program titles, channel numbers, time, and a rating for each selected broadcast activity. The selected broadcast activity is represented on the TV planner and the daily view TV planner using a number of icons comprising a first set of icons for a future selected broadcast activity and a second set of icons for a completed selected broadcast activity. The electronic program guide and the on-screen planners are displayed on the screen in response to a user selection. The display of the electronic program guide and the on-screen planners may be superimposed over a broadcast of the currently selected and displayed program.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description and appended claims which follow.